No Regret
by DarkShiftRising
Summary: Just a short one-shot I did for SubZeroChimera's Omega Zero competition!...Some knowledge of my other fic, The Omega Chronicles may help, but not a lot. ...Because sometimes, you have to wonder: ...Could there have been more to Omega than you thought?


**No Regrets**

Disclaimer: Capcom owns their stuff.

**A/N**: This is canon with the Omega Chronicles, my FFNet Fanfiction, so you may be a bit confused by the ending bit, along with one or two mentions here and there...

* * *

><p>Ciel stared out at the evening sunset, the red light casting a rosy hue across her features.<p>

It would have made quite the portrait for any artist who had seen it. The golden-haired beauty with the blue eyes, she was the leader of the Resistance Base, a symbol of hope for all who stood against Neo Arcadia and the tyranny synonymous with the name. Her name was the hope of this energy-starved world, the one woman who it was believed to solve the energy crisis that had led to all of this chaos.

No...Ciel frowned...not all of this.

The energy crisis was not the source of the world's _current_ problem...

While it was true that it had in fact caused the rift between Reploids and humans, leading to the conflict that had caused her to form the Resistance, the danger facing this world now was something far more dangerous.

For what could be more dangerous than man himself?

That is, if Doctor Cornelius Weil could even be considered to be human still.

His crimes were legendary. The misery he had caused, even more so. No-one is certain what his reasons for doing so were, but the fact remains that this was the being responsible for the single greatest loss of life in the Earth's history.

Namely, the Elf Wars.

He had crafted the ultimate weapon, one that could, and had, taken control of almost every Reploid on the planet, and had turned them on the humans, and on each other.

He and his weapon, were defeated at the hands of the heroes whose names were legend...X, Zero and the lesser known Axl.

Doctor Weil was then tried for his crimes at the highest court of power in the land, the Hachishinkan, and was unsurprisingly found to be guilty. His sentence? To have his mind and memories digitized, locking him forever into an undying metal shell for all time. Robbed of even the most basic human sensations, he was cast out, exiled into the hell his mad ambitions had carved into the world.

And the weapon he had created?

It was jettisoned into space, locked away in the crypt of an ancient battleship, the last of the great starships, known as the Final Ark.

No-one knows why, but now both of those almost mythical demons of history had returned to Earth once more. But as it turns out, while the history books might have been right about Weil...

Ciel gave a slight smile as footsteps rang out behind her. She could practically _hear_ the swagger in them, indicative of their maker's indomitable arrogance.

Well, they weren't _quite_ on the mark as far as the supposed 'weapon' was concerned...

"Well now, this is QUITE the view here!"

Ciel's smile widened.

"Somehow I don't think you're talking about the sunset when you say that...Omega."

And sure enough, the man, an existence you would _never_ have expected to see in a situation such as this, strolled up next to her, smirking. Clad in a casual version of his normal red and black apparel, he rested his hands on his hips, looking down at her with a grin.

"Well, I can't help it if the setting sun just so happens to outline your perfect figure with its beauty, now can I?"

Ciel gave a slight giggle.

"You know, these lines would sound a lot better if I didn't already know you simply wanted to get into my pants..."

Omega staggered back theatrically, one hand clutching at his heart as he affixed a look of mock horror on his face.

"You wound me, madam!"

A pause.

"...so...is it working?"

"Not a chance." Ciel smiled at him.

"Dammit." The God of Destruction's shoulders slumped. His comically depressed figure brought a genuine laugh to Ciel's lips, the petite scientist chuckling at his antics.

Straightening up, Omega gave her a wry look, his mind going back to how this had all started.

* * *

><p>It had all begun about two months after he and Weil had reappeared, challenging Zero amidst the remains of the fallen Final Ark.<p>

During the times when Omega was off-duty, namely when he wasn't out on a mission of some kind, Weil would release him from the cursed White Knight armor. The colossal white frame of armor kept him sealed away when he was on the battlefield, locking down his higher thought processes and instead channeling it all into his murderous destructive tendencies. Supposedly, it was Weil's idea of 'drawing out his true power', which to Omega, was simply a bullshit reason masking the fact that Weil was desperate to keep him under control at all costs.

With good reason too, as it was common knowledge among the higher tiers of Weil's commanders that the God of Destruction DESPISED the immortal madman.

But anyway, as even Weil had admitted that releasing Omega from the armor occasionally would help to maintain his already unstable mind, he had allowed the God of Destruction to be freed from it whenever he was off-duty. And unfortunately for Omega, that still didn't mean he could just go on a rampage to waste Weil, as the man DID still have the control codes for the God's system...

And so this was how Omega had first encountered the members of the Hachishinkan, forming a sort of camraderie with four in particular: Hellbat Schilt, Cubit Foxtar, Chilldre Inarabitta (although that was mostly because he was so much damn fun to poke fun at!) and his right hand partner in crime, Blazin Flizard.

All kinds of insanity ensued, usually resulting in Omega and Flizard getting stuck doing some form of menial labor as punishment...but that's another story.

Anyway, the point is, by the time two months had passed within the Neo Arcadian HQ, Omega had gotten bored. He had more or less scored with every attractive woman working within the entire facility, which was actually a surprisingly large number.

Sure, Weil was deranged, insane, a crime against humanity simply for existing and all that, but after almost a century of being stuck in the hell of the outside world, even HE enjoyed having something good to look at!

But anyway, Omega had gotten bored of it all. It wasn't even a challenge to seduce these girls anymore. Hell, just walking to the cafeteria today had taken an hour, since two of them had tackled him into a nearby supply closet!

Annoyed and irritable, the fateful moment had come when he had been lamenting it over drinks with Flizard one day.

" I swear, man, there's just no POINT to it anymore..."

Flizard raised an eyebrow, sipping his ridiculously spicy drink. Seriously, you could SEE the pepper floating in the alcohol.

"Hey Bro, not to sound skeptical and all, but isn't the whole point of it to get LAID?"

"Well, yeah, I guess..." Omega admitted, "And I'm definitely not lacking in THAT."

Both men grinned and clinked their glasses together.

Knocking back his drink, Omega signaled for another one, his depressed mood returning.

"But I mean...for me, half of the fun is in breaking down the walls of inhibition and restraint. Like...you know the uptight, independent girls? Like that secretary on the fifth floor..."

"Oh yeah, I remember her." Flizard nodded, a look of recollection in his eyes. "The one who always dresses in a tight-ass business skirt, reaching down to her knees, and a jacket that's always buttoned up to the neck? With the glasses?"

"That's the one."

"Yeah, I guess she was pretty hot..." Flizard admitted, "But DAMN she was an ice queen. I swear to God, that glare of hers used to all but give me a heart attack. Nah, I steered clear of that one."

"Heh...dude, you TOTALLY missed out." Omega smirked, taking another drink.

There was a moment of silence before Flizard turned to gape at him in shock.

"Wait...what? Oh, no fucking WAY!"

"Way, dude." Omega snickered, "Way."

"Oh, son of a...How do you even DO that?"

"Trade secret." Omega grinned. "Anyway, yeah, THAT'S the best kind of girl for me. Breaking down those walls is FUN, an actual challenge for me...and once you've broken down that damn..."

He grinned.

"Man, you wouldn't BELIEVE the kinds of things they'll do."

Flizard stared at him for a moment before groaning and banging his head on the counter.

"Bro, you SERIOUSLY need some help."

"Aw come on..." Omega shrugged, "It's not like I'm forcing it, or anything. Hell, by the time I'm done, THEY'RE usually the ones who jump me, not the other way around! Heck, they LOVE it!"

Flizard was silent for a moment.

"Bro, only you could make a girl _willingly_ throw her morals out the window to tackle your ass into a bedroom."

"Damn straight." Omega grinned, before his expression clouded once more. "But now...I dunno, man, it's like there's just...no other girl in here to get me fired up like that!"

"Because you slept with them all already?" Flizard suggested sarcastically.

"...Maaaaaaybe." Omega answered shiftily. "The point is, I need a challenge! I need a girl who'll give me a real chase!"

Flizard looked thoughtful for a minute, before a ridiculous idea occurred to him, and he stifled a laugh.

"Pfff-heh heh...oh man...dude, if that's the case, why not just go for broke? Hell, if you want a challenge, why not just go chase after Ciel?"

"Eh?"

"Yeah-hah hah...You know, the leader of the Resistance? The girl your boy Zero's working for now? Hah! Hell, you already look exactly like him, you could probably just walk right in through the front door and nobody'd be the wiser!"

Flizard laughed again, overcome by the sheer hilarity of the thought.

"Hah, but like THAT'd ever happen!" he chuckled, draining his glass.

And that was when he became aware of the uncomfortable silence from his left.

"Bro?" Flizard turned, to see nothing but empty air and a still-spinning bar stool where Omega had been.

The first-rank Hachishinkan stared at the sight for a moment longer, before his brain caught up, and he paled.

"Ooooooh shit."

Another pause.

"If he pulls this off, I swear to God I am going to start a freaking RELIGION around the bastard."

That had been three months ago.

* * *

><p>Flizard had been right. Omega had simply walked right on into the Resistance base, easily waving off the security with a charming smile, and a wink at the female soldiers. Sauntering past, he left them wondering just why it was it suddenly felt so hot in here...<p>

He avoided the guys like the PLAGUE though, since he wasn't quite as equipped for dealing with them...

Also, having been careful to pick periods of time when the real Zero wasn't around, he was fairly certain there wouldn't be any problem with people realizing that there was a doppelganger running around inside their Base, or at the very least, he wouldn't run into Zero!

Eventually though, he had found Ciel. Thanks to his appearance as Zero, he had hit it off with her easily, and it hadn't taken long for his practiced eye to realize that Ciel was just a few hairs short of falling in love with the real Zero.

Over the course of their encounters, he began to grow more and more interested in her, this supposedly weak human scientist. Having always written off humanity as a bunch of puny weaklings, with equally frail bodies (hell, they could barely make a hundred years without falling apart, whereas Omega could probably make a THOUSAND in ace condition!), Ciel had turned out to be quite a surprise to him.

Hidden behind the mask of Zero, Omega watched her all but ignore her life, throwing it away as she searched for a way to solve the conflict with Weil, some desperate way to end the war without further bloodshed. Omega, having been BUILT to fight, to kill and destroy, knew that hers was a foolish endeavor, a passing dream in the night that would be gone with the rise of the dawn. And he could see it in Ciel's eyes as well. No matter how much she tried, there was still some part of her that knew her efforts were futile

And yet...Omega's eyes narrowed. Yet, despite all of this...despite the obstacles facing her, Ciel still fought on. With Zero protecting her, she fought, and would continue to fight in her own way, doing whatever she could to support him.

The God of Destruction had actually _stopped_ flirting with her at this point, so caught up was he in the problem of trying to figure out just what the hell was the reason for it, what it was that drove her so.

He had come here with the intention of seducing Ciel, and adding her to his notable length of conquests, but now...Omega found himself more occupied with trying to understand just what the hell made her tick.

To be frank, he was utterly bewildered. People like Zero, he could understand. They had the power, the incredible physical strength to change the world, crushing any obstacle in their path as they carved their own destiny into history. Fighters like Flizard, who lived simply for the thrill of life...Refined nobles like Hellbat Schilt, playful girls like Cubit Foxtar, the innocence of younger ones like Chilldre Inarabbita...

All of these, Omega could wrap his head around easily.

Hell, as much as he hated to admit it, he could even understand WEIL to some extent, though to be fair, that might be more because Omega himself was pretty insane himself.

But Ciel...The God of Destruction frowned. Ciel was an entirely different story.

She continued to struggle, standing up against the cruel weight of the World, fueled only by her small beliefs, and her hopes for the future.

Several people within Neo Arcadia's HQ had very quickly noted that the God of Destruction was in a TRULY foul mood these days, and had just as quickly steered out of his way. He had almost killed the Baby Elves when he had found out that they had stopped Zero from reaching him on the city-buster missile Weil had launched him on to capture the Dark Elf.

His temper had only continued to worsen, as Ciel continued to elude his attempts to figure her out.

One particularly bad outbreak had seen him go berserk in one of the HQ's main labs, and it had taken the combined might of all eight Hachishinkan, transformed into their combat bodies, to hold him down long enough for him to regain his sanity.

And yet, despite all of this, Omega found he was...enjoying himself.

He had wanted a challenge, and by hell had he _gotten_ one!

And then had come that message from Weil.

Copy X MK II's transmission to the Resistance, branding them as terrorists, and giving Ciel one last chance to surrender, now that Neo Arcadia possessed both the Dark Elf and the Ciel System.

And Ciel had refused.

She had turned him down. She had thrown away her own chance at freedom, in order that she might live or die with the ragtag Resistance she had built.

Omega had snuck out of Neo Arcadia once more, heading for the Resistance Base.

He had found Ciel in her room, her head in her hands as she stared at the screen before her. She showed no sign of having heard him, other than a slight stiffening of her shoulders.

"Did I...Did I do the right thing...?" She whispered. "From this point on...everyone who dies...it'll be my fault."

Omega's hand descended on her shoulder. For once, he didn't have to think of a lie.

"You did good." He said heavily, "Even if I don't understand most of it, you stuck to what you believed in. That's something anyone in the world can understand."

"But...but if I'd gone with them...maybe I could have worked something out! There has to be some way...Some way to stop this without letting more people die!"

Omega sighed. This was why he'd never understand this woman. Why the hell couldn't she just accept the fact that violence was the only way to solve problems on this miserable planet?

Then again, he supposed this was also the reason she had caught his interest in the first place.

"They'd've just attacked once you were gone. And believe me, you're smart, but you're still a bit naïve. Weil would have run RINGS around you."

Ciel slumped in her seat.

"I see..."

Omega's hand tightened on her shoulder.

"You did what you wanted to do. That's all there is to it. If you believed that much in Ze-I mean...in me, then just keep on believing."

Ciel looked up at him, Omega looking down at her with a confident grin. Sure, all-around bastard he might be, but even Omega had his own code to live by, despite Weil fucking it up most of the time, and what he'd told Ciel just now was a good part of it.

Ciel must have seen that, because she eventually gave a weak smile, and relaxed back in her seat, closing her eyes in relief.

"I see...keep on believing, is it...?" She sighed, a genuine smile appearing on her face.

"Thank you...Omega."

The temperature in the room suddenly plummeted. Instantly realizing her mistake, Ciel bolted upright, clapping a hand over her mouth, a blush of utter mortification appearing on her face.

"EH." Omega managed.

* * *

><p><strong>Present...<strong>

"Ahahahahahaaaa! Oh man, the look on your face!" Omega laughed, pressing a hand to his face as he leaned back against the railing of the Base's roof.

"My face?" Ciel giggled, "You should have seen yours!"

"Hee hee...yeah, looking back now, that WAS pretty funny!" Omega chortled, wiping his eyes. "I forget though, what first put you on to me?"

"Well," Ciel started, "It was a little while after Zero first met you in the Arctic. After I learned who you were, and who Weil was, I started to do some digging of my own. I had some of the Resistance sympathizers inside of Neo Arcadia searching through the libraries and archives detailing the events of the Elf Wars. Even the mission where Zero raided the Sunken Library was a part of that information collection." She gave Omega an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about Volteel Biblio, by the way..."

"Eh, it's fine." Omega waved her concern off with a dismissive gesture. "I never liked that smartass anyway. Spent too much time kissing up to Weil..."

Both of them shuddered at that mental image for a moment.

"Ew..." Ciel muttered, before continuing, " Anyway, what I found, besides the statistics of your actions in the Elf Wars, were the details of your creation. Weil had stolen Zero's original body and combined that with the Dark Elf to create 'Omega'. The only question was, if that was the case, why was Omega a giant, fifty foot tall white armor on the battlefield, when Zero's body was a perfectly acceptable shell?"

There was a pause while Omega considered that.

"That actually...kinda makes sense." he admitted.

"That's what I thought too!" Ciel said, pulling her knees up to her chest. "Why would Weil go through all the trouble of stealing Zero's body in that case? So I began to suspect that the white armor.."

"It's called the White Knight or something like that," Omega interrupted, "Me, I just call it Scar."

"O...kay...?" Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, I began to suspect the the White Knight was just an armor, a sort of external body, if you will. When I began to find traces of extremely powerful restraining devices built into the inner workings of it, that suspicion hardened into certainty. Weil was indeed keeping Zero's body in there. And the only reason there would be so many neural uplinks built into those same restraints would be if the armor was taking signals from whatever it was that was held in there!"

"In other words, you figured out that 'Omega's' namely, my, _real_ consciousness was really inside of Zero's body, and the White Knight was just an extension of that." Omega summarised.

"Yes." Ciel nodded.

"WOW, Weil dropped the ball on that one." The God of Destruction commented, shaking his head in disbelief.

"But how'd you know _this_," He gestured to himself, "was me?"

"Oh, um...I received a message from an unknown sender. There was an image of the White Knight in it's hangar, and it was..."

"Open for maintenance." Omega groaned, knowing exactly who was behind this. "And of course, I was probably stuck halfway out of the hatch, upside down and yelling curses at the photographer, right?"

Ciel coughed and looked away.

"Um...yes."

"Oh my God, I am going to KILL that son of a bitch when I get back to Arcadia..." Omega growled.

Hellbat Schilt had never quite approved of Omega's constant womanizing, the vampire-like Hachishinkan being the refined and cultured English gentleman he was...

This was PROBABLY his idea of revenge for that one time Omega had thrown him into the shower with a naked Foxtar...

The God of Destruction stifled a grin at the memory. Heh heh, good times...

"Speaking of Arcadia..."

Omega looked down, to see Ciel with a suddenly worried expression.

"Tomorrow...you and Zero are going to fight, aren't you..."

It wasn't a question.

Omega sighed and looked up to the sky. Night had fallen, and the first stars were beginning to shine through the cloudy sky.

"Yep."

"...there's nothing I can do to change your mind, is there..."

"Nope."

A rustle of cloth, and a sudden pressure on his chest caused Omega to look down in surprise. Ciel wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

Startled by the unexpected contact, the God of Destruction quickly tried to play it off with one of his usual lines.

"What's this? Finally admitting your true feelings for me?" he smirked.

"Of course not." Ciel smiled sadly, "You already know who it is I love."

"...Yeah, I know." Omega sighed, looking up at the sky once more.

"...you know, he may never return those feelings, right...?"

"I know." Ciel closed her eyes, "But that won't change how much I care for Zero."

"I see." Omega said, his eyes still fixed on the stars above him. "Then why are you holding me?"

"Because..." Ciel answered softly, her voice shaky, "Tomorrow...one of you will be dead...!"

Omega's eyes were hidden by his hair, but the God of Destruction still smiled.

"The man you love, versus the man you consider a friend, huh...God, THIS is why I don't go for attached women." He grumbled.

He held Ciel by the shoulders and pushed her back so he could look her in the eyes.

"Look. This is the way it has to be. I am Omega, the God of Destruction, and he is Zero, the Red Demon. One of us is the Original, and one of us is the Fake. Weil seems to think it's cut and dried, but not me. My goal...no, my very reason for existing is to destroy Zero. Without the Red Demon, there IS no God of Destruction."

"I know." Ciel said quietly.

Omega looked down at her for a moment, and smiled bitterly.

"I know you do." He said, "It's one of the reasons you've always been interesting to me."

Turning his back to her, he looked out, at the lights of Neo Arcadia in the distance.

"You know, I first came here intent on seducing you. Just another girl to add to the list."

"Not for lack of trying, mind you." Ciel added dryly.

"Shut up, I'm monologue-ing here. Anyway, so I came here to do just that. Instead, I scored with some of the other chicks in here instead, gave Zero a reputation as a ladies' man (which he's probably still trying to figure out) and for some reason, spent more time trying to figure out what made you tick than actually trying to get laid."

He paused.

"I still haven't gotten an answer to, hell, ANY of it."

He turned to face her, grinning.

"But then again, that IS why I came here!" He laughed, "For the thrill of the challenge!"

Ciel watched him laugh, sadness in her eyes.

'How can he remain so cheerful, even knowing he may well be killed tomorrow...? All of the destruction, death and carnage he has wrought upon the world, by Weil's hand or his own...Why is it that...rather than hate him...I can...'

Be his friend.

Omega finally stopped laughing, resting his hands on his hips as he turned to look at her.

"No matter what happens tomorrow, neither I nor Zero will have any regrets. That is the path of a man, sworn to battle. I will not turn my back on this fight, and neither will he!"

"But-!" Omega silenced her with a finger.

"We all have our own beliefs, our reasons for doing what we do. Yours is to save this world, taking the burden upon yourself so that others might live freely. Zero's is to fight, to carry out the legacy X entrusted him with, to support those like you, who struggle for the sake of others."

A dangerous smile crossed Omega's face.

"And mine is simply to fight for the sake of fighting! To destroy, to wreck and to ruin! To continue battling endlessly, until the day I finally meet my match! I have no other purpose, than to kill or be killed by Zero!"

The conviction behind his words stunned Ciel.

Omega showed no signs of hesitation, no weaknesses, and above all, no fear. This was the moment he had been waiting for, the chance to face his ultimate enemy upon the field of battle.

He had no regrets.

Neither did Zero.

So why should she?

Ciel closed her eyes and smiled.

Omega had chosen this path for himself, and he would walk it through to the bitter end. Whether that end lay in the glory of victory, or in the pain of defeat, he would meet it the way he always had. Never backing down, and with a Saber in his hands.

Seeing that Ciel had finally understood, Omega stepped back. He shrugged the jacket up over his shoulders, a rueful smirk on his face.

"So then...I guess this will be our last meeting."

"Yes...win or lose, things won't ever return to the way they are now." Ciel smiled sadly.

"Thank you..." she said, looking up at him, "I enjoyed these last few months."

"I know," Omega smiled, one hand reaching up to run through his hair, "I never expected any of this to happen, but I'll admit, it was fun while it lasted."

A flicker of light from overhead, and they both looked up. There, emerging from behind a cloud, shone the light of a brilliant red star.

"Heh..." Omega smiled, looking up at the glow of the star Rigel. "Looks like even the stars came out to send me off."

As Ciel looked up at the sky, Omega spoke again.

"Hey...promise me one thing, though."

"What's that?"

"No matter what happens tomorrow..." Omega hesitated.

"Whenever you see this star...remember tonight." He finished, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"I want someone to know, just in case...someone...to remember..." He stopped, as if trying to find the words to say.

"Someone who knew that the God of Destruction wasn't just Weil's puppet." Ciel finished quietly.

Omega stared up at the brilliant red star over head, burning it's image into his mind, a bitter smile on his face.

"Thank you."

When Ciel turned to look back at him, the God of Destruction was gone, already walking towards the rooftop door.

"Omega."

It wasn't a desperate plea, nor a cry for him to stop. It wasn't simply the sound of his name.

Omega paused.

"Back when...Weil took control of the Reploids in our Base...when they had cornered me and Zero...if X hadn't come to our rescue...Would you have...gone through with Weil's orders?"

Omega's red eyes stared into the night ahead of him.

For an instant, he looked back at Ciel.

"Who do you think tipped X off?"

Omega crashed down on one knee, sparks flying from the gaping wound torn in his chest by Zero's last attack. Their final clash, Omega's attempt at a warrior's death, had ended with his loss.

The God of Destruction looked up, to see Zero stagger unsteadily to his feet, Z-Saber still in hand as the Guardians and X rushed to his aid.

"Heh...looks like...I can't even get the death I wanted..." he laughed bitterly.

Zero looked at him questioningly.

"Go, Zero. All of you."

"What are you talking about?" Harpuia stared at Omega, the crimson Reploid stabbing his O-Saber into the ground for support.

"Weil's got me wired to blow if I was defeated by you." He grinned. "Thermal nuke, built into my spine."

Zero's eyes widened in shock.

"Omega...!"

"GO, Zero!" The God of Destruction's voice suddenly rose to a roar.

"I won't have you dying here, not after you managed to defeat even me!" He growled. "Live, so you can prove yourself worthy of being called the Original!"

Zero half raised one hand, before he stopped, and gave Omega a curt nod. Turning away, he gave Omega one last look.

"God of Destruction...I WILL see Weil defeated."

The God of Destruction gave a grin.

"Give him hell."

As the dying crimson God watched Zero and the others retreat, pulled aloft by X and the Mother Elf's power, he gave a grunt, and staggered to his feet, blood splashing into the water around him.

"Besides," He muttered, "I can't have you dying just yet...Not when there's still someone waiting for you to return..."

The God of Destruction looked up at the sky, his sight fading.

"It's strange isn't it..." He coughed, the corners of his lips twitching upwards in a smile, "I could have had any woman in the world...and yet, she's the one that interested me the most..."

The red light of Rigel in the night sky, shining on even through the flames around him, Omega remembered an old saying.

"Sometimes," He murmured softly, Rigel's red light fading to gray, "The one thing you want most in this world..."

The legendary God of Destruction smiled, one last time.

And the world went white.

Celtis yawned, closing the fridge.

She'd woken up a few minutes past midnight, thirsty as all hell, and had stepped out to raid the fridge for a drink.

Now finished, she tossed the bottle in the direction of the sink and started back for the couch in the living room.

On the way there, though...

"...Omega...?"

Celtis stopped, looking across at the window.

The God of Destruction stood there, silhouetted by the moonlight as he stared out into the night sky.

"Um...Omega?" Celtis tried again, "What are you doing?"

Omega started, as if jerked out of some reverie.

"Hm? Me? Oh, uh...nothing!" He grinned, looking back at the open window.

"Just...thinking about some old friends is all..."

"Oh." Celtis blinked, "Um...okay..."

As Omega stepped past her, heading back to the bedroom he had 'borrowed' from her, Celtis watched him go, a strange look on her face. Sidling over to the window, she risked a quick peek out.

After a moment...

"Huh." Celtis said finally, a disappointed look on her face. "There's nothing..."

With a shrug, she tugged the curtains shut once more.

Far overhead, the red spark of Rigel glowed brightly in the sky.

As he closed the door behind him, Omega smiled and finished the old saying.

"...Is the one thing you can never have."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Before you ask, no, I have NO idea where this came from. It was just a crazy idea I had, for what Omega's knowledge of, or interaction with Ciel during the Zero games was. My friend SubZeroChimera seemed to think he hated her with an immense passion for 'corrupting' Zero with her ideals, but my version of Omega's different to her own, so I decided to go for a different portrayal!

And again, before you ask, NO, this is NOT Omega x Ciel, so you can kill that thought right their. Everyone knows Ciel loves Zero, even if it's pretty one-sided. If there actually IS any romance in this chapter, most likely, it'll be Omega's one-sided affection for Ciel.

Since after all, it IS the one weakness of all lady-killers that the ONE girl they want, more than anything, is the one girl they can never have.

Or something like that.

Anyhow, this is just my headcanon for these two during the Zero days. It IS canon with the Omega Chronicles though, and it's only because SZ's having an Omega Zero fic writing competition that I'm even writing this now, otherwise you'd've had to wait for it to appear in the Chronicles.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my original take on Omega and Ciel!

(Also, the title is meant to be a bit ironic)

DarkShift Out!


End file.
